


Forever

by kjavdekar



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Engagement, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shopping, Sweet, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: "You're everything to me..."





	1. Your Blessing

_ Thud. Thud. Thud. _ The soft knock seeming obnoxiously loud in Connor’s mind. 

_ What if he says no? What if he thinks it’s too soon? Oh god. Oh christ.  _ He thought. He tried his best to calm himself and focus on Oliver. Oliver’s kind voice, warm smile, the way he always knew just what to say to calm him down. A smile spread across Connor’s face for a brief moment followed by sheer panic. He was really doing this.  _ Holy Shit. _ Okay just relax he repeated to himself over and over.

After what felt like forever, a petite middle-aged lady opened the door and smiled

“Good Evening Mr. Walsh”

“Good Evening Sarah. May I c-come in please?”

“Of course sweetheart, come on in”

Connor nodded politely as he stepped inside trying not to let the cold air drift in.

“What can I do for you?”

“Are Mr. & Mrs.Hampton home?”

“Yes of course. Shall I fetch them?”

“If you don’t mind”

“Of course, please have a seat, I’ll be right back. Would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffee?”

“Oh no thank you, I-I won’t be long”

Sarah nodded and disappeared down the hall. Connor took a seat on the couch and started bouncing his knees up and down trying his best to stop it and not seem so nervous. Moments later Oliver’s parents’ appeared and Connor stood up to greet them.

“Well Hello Connor, Sarah said you wanted to speak to us?”

“I-um-yes. I actually would like to ask you something.”

Mr. & Mrs. Hampton smiled and took a seat

Connor didn’t even know where to begin but he figured it was now or never

“Mr. & Mrs. Hampton, I would like to start by saying how grateful I am to you two for raising Oliver the way that you did. Grateful for making him someone I can’t live without, and who I don’t want to for another minute of my life”

The Hampton’s smiled to each other because they could see where this was headed.

Connor felt himself begin to tear up but he fought to keep his voice steady. “I used to be this guy who was afraid of commitment and love and I never ever pictured myself settling down with someone. But then I met Oliver and my world changed. He changed me, changed me into this person I am so proud to be. And I love him for that. I love him with everything inside of me and even though I know there will be hard times but I want to face them with Oliver. I  _ need _ to face them with Oliver. He is without a doubt the kindest, sweetest, most real things I have come to know, and the best thing that ever happened to me. S-so if you’ll let me I would like to spend the rest of my life making Oliver feel the same way.”

Mr. & Mrs. Hampton looked at each other and smiled. Mrs. Hampton was already in tears and you could see a hint of shine glistening over Mr. Hampton’s eye.

Connor could do nothing but stare at his hands and wait. Wait to be dejected, wait to hear ‘you are way to young’, or ‘you are not good enough for our son’ but he couldn’t bring himself to look up.

“Connor” Mr. Hampton spoke, his voice soft and kind

Connor looked up hopeful. “When Oliver first told us about you we were less than thrilled. Upset and angry at the hurt you put him through, and when he took you back we thought it was a decision he would soon come to regret”

Connor looked down feeling a tear stinging his eye

“But..” Mr. Hampton’s voice broke even softer “These past few years we have seen how different you are from the man you once were. A man that stood by my son when he got diagnosed, who helped him search job after job until he found one that was to his liking. A man who has never missed a single doctor’s appointment with him no matter how busy you were as a law student and that man, this man sitting in front of us today is more than worthy of our son.”

Connor was speechless. He didn’t have a thought in his mind. He was so sure Oliver’s parents were going to say no, but what he felt now was elation followed by  _ oh fuck. I have to propose to Oliver now. How am I going to do it. I don’t even have a ring yet. What was I thinking? _

Mr. Hampton seemed to be reading his mind when he looked up. “So do you know how you are going to do it?” he asked.

“No. Not a clue. I was just so afraid of this part that I hadn’t thought any further”  Mrs. Hampton chuckled “Oh sweetheart, Josh (Mr. Hampton) isn’t that scary”

Connor smiled. “Do you guys have any suggestions?”

Jennifer (Mrs. Hampton) thought for a moment “What if you did it here?”

“Here?” he asked

“Yeah. Oliver would absolutely love it if it were around family. You could do it during Thanksgiving dinner in a few weeks! Unless of course you wanted it to be a private moment. Which I completely understand” she offers

“I would but you’re right. Ollie would love to have family around. But-are you sure you don’t mind me stealing the show on Thanksgiving?”

“Nonsense” Josh says “It will be fun. Plus we would really love to be there”

Connor smiled as he got up from the couch, adjusted his jeans and began to walk towards the door. “Then it’s settled. Thanksgiving dinner. Should we bring anything?”

“Just don’t forget the ring” they wink

Connor blushes. “I would never.”


	2. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor asks for help to go ring shopping

Connor racked his brain week after week thinking of the exact words to say. Oliver’s parents had given him their blessing, now he just had to pop the question. But nothing he could think of seemed good enough.

He didn’t want to hide the ring in food or champagne, start a flash mob, or have a plane paint it across the sky. I mean the last thing he wanted was a cliche proposal, yaknow? Of course Oliver deserved all those things but Connor wanted it to be just about them.

But he was getting ahead of himself. He didn’t even have a ring yet. He sent a quick text to Michaela

**_C: “Hey are you free to do some shopping with me this weekend?”_ **

**_M: “What are we shopping for?” she answered quickly_ **

**_C: “Rings”_ **

**_M: “OMG. OMG. You’re proposing to Oliver! Holy shit Connor! You are proposing right? Yes I’m free, when do you want to go”_ **

Connor could practically hear the excitement in her voice.

_**C: “Yes I am. Lol. How about Saturday?”** _

**_M: “Yes! Of course! Just tell me where to meet you!”_ **

**_C: “11 o’clock. Zales at the Stonestown Galleria”_ **

**_M: “See you then, so excited!” (wink, wink, smiley face.)_ **

Connor laughed before texting _Me too_

Tuesday passed into Friday as Connor anticipated his shopping trip with Michaela. He was completely off in his own world during dinner when Oliver’s voice brought him back to reality

“Connor?” Oliver whispers

“What?” he grunts

“My parents invited us over for Thanksgiving dinner...and seeing as how your parents are going to be traveling, well, would you mind if we spent the day with them?” he asks again

Connor smiles a wickedly evil smile knowing that Oliver's parents had asked “Sure, that sounds nice”

“Really?” the other man asks surprised.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t it?”

“Well you just--never seem thrilled to go see my family”

“Nonsense! I love Josh and Jennifer” he states

 _“Um, okay”_ He quips

“Soooo it’s settled. We’ll spent Thanksgiving with my parents!” He gleams

“Can’t wait!” Connor replies all too quickly

Oliver eyes Connor suspiciously  “Okay, what are you up to Connor Walsh?”

“Nothing.” he replied. Ollie gives him a look “Honest” he says

“Sure” Oliver says as he rolls his eyes “So what did you want to do tomorrow?”

“Oh um, actually Michaela wants to have lunch. Do you mind?”

He smiles. “Not at all. Where are we going?”

Connor bites his lip, “Honey do you mind if I just go alone? She said she needs to talk to me about something important but she wants to do it alone.” he lies

“Oh sure. No worries. I’ll hit up Wes and Laurel and see if they want to do anything.” he smiles but you could tell he was a bit disappointed

“You’re the best” Connor whispered leaning over the table to kiss him

“I know” Oliver laughed

Connor felt bad telling Oliver a white lie but it was for a good cause he convinced himself. He waited for Oliver to finish eating and then asked him to hand over his plate

“You’re going to do the dishes?”

“Yea, is that okay?”

Oliver just sat there confused “Well yeah, but you never want to do the dishes”

Connor shrugged “I feel bad for ditching you tomorrow”

“Aahh I see. It’s really okay Con-I don’t mind. Besides it’s not like we always have to do everything together”

Connor wasn’t completely convinced but he let it go for the time being and continued doing the dishes as Oliver went to take a shower. After the dishes were done he sent Michaela a quick text

**_C: We still on for tomorrow at 11?_ **

**_M: Hell yes!! You think I’m going to miss this opportunity to see the great player finally settle down_ **

**_C: *rolls eyes* Alright then, see you tomorrow._ **

**_M: 11:00am ! *wink wink*_ **

He quickly put his phone on silent and crawled into bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Not literally but just emotionally exhausting picking out the ring and all. He turned off the light and pulled the blanket over his face. He felt his heart pounding in his chest _I can’t believe I’m doing this. I can’t believe I’m asking Oliver to marry me next week. Holy shit. Holy SHIT. Are you sure you are ready for this Connor? I mean yea you practically live together but calling Oliver your husband? It's a big commitment. He groaned-Stop it. He cursed at himself... You are just freaking out-you love Oliver. More than anything. And it's highly unlikely he will say no. But what if he does. Fuck._ He could feel himself start to panic again until he felt the only thing that ever made him feel safe-Oliver beside him.

He pulled the blanket off his face and whispered “You promise you’re okay with me ditching you?”

“Yeah babe-I’m good, have fun with Michaela” he said leaning in to kiss the younger man on the cheek but the younger man turned his face to catch Oliver’s lips in his.

“Mmm-What was that for?” he asked.

Connor shrugged “Just to remind you that I love you”

Oliver blushed “I love you too Connor”

\------------------------------------------


	3. The One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes shopping for the perfect ring

The sun peeked through the curtains on Saturday morning as Oliver lazily rolled over to face Connor. He couldn’t resist Connor in the mornings. The way his hair was slightly disheveled yet perfect at the same time. How for some reason his voice sounded even sexier when he woke up. But most of all it was knowing that Connor was  _ his.  _ His heart, his soul, his everything. It was why he woke up every morning with the widest grin...

“Morning honey” he kisses against his ear 

Connor groans way to tired to open his eyes “Morning Ollie” 

“Are you awake?” he whispers

“No, 5 more minutes”

Oliver groans softly and rests his head back on the pillow. Connor can practically hear the impatience when Oliver's head hits the pillow 

“What's wrong?” He mumbles 

“Nothing” Oliver whispers 

Connor smirked with his eyes half closed “You’d be a fool if you think I believe you”

Oliver just stared “How do you know something's wrong? You haven't even opened your eyes” 

“You think I need to be looking at you to know what's going on?” He retorts. 

Oliver blushes at the admission. 

“Come on lay it on me- he says. you're mad I'm ditching you aren't you?” 

Oliver sighs and props his head up on the pillow with his arm “No, it's not that, I-I just-miss you. I feel like these past few weeks you have been pulling away and doing things without me and I-don't know why. Are you tired of me?” He mumbles staring back down 

A grin sweeps across the younger man’s face “Ollie-c’mon it's just a lunch”

“Yea and last week it was a dinner with a client. And the week before that it was helping Asher pick out a gift. I feel like you don’t enjoy my company anymore. He groans sadly as he realizes how childish he sounds. And now you probably think I'm being clingy but these past few weeks you have been so busy at work and we barely go out. I just-I really thought we would get to spend the day together” 

Connor sighed and rolled to face his boyfriend “Oliver, please listen to me. You have nothing to be worried about. I am not pulling away, I promise. I miss you too. I do and I know my schedule has been crazy with my law firm being successful and having to juggle so many things but I will make it up to you. I swear. If I could I would spend everyday with you….you-you’re my best friend, Ollie.” 

Oliver let out a deep exhale as if that was all he needed. Okay he said quietly. 

Connor lazily pulls the blanket off his face and starts to get out of bed when he feels Oliver tugging on his arm. 

“ _ You _ are not allowed to get out of bed yet”

Connor laughs “oh yea? And why’s that?” 

Oliver pulls Connor in for a passionate kiss while running his fingers through his hair “Cause-if Michaela gets you all day I at least get the next 15 mins” he comments pulling him into his embrace, leaving kisses down his neck

The Law student blushes, “Ollie if you keep kissing me like that I won’t leave” he moans

“Kind of the point babe” 

“But I really need to go”

“You wanna make it 30?” 

But Connor is completely gone. His neck is tilted to the side giving the older man access to his sweet spot, and he takes full advantage. “Yeah-okay, have your way with me” he mumbled breathlessly 

Oliver hadn’t heard anything in the last 2 minutes, he had latched his lips to Connor’s neck and sucked quite passionately, eliciting sweet sounds from his lover’s mouth. 

“Ollie-” he groaned, pulling the man’s lips up to meet his with fierce passion. “Ollie-please”

“Okay-okay. He laughs. What time are you meeting Michaela?”

“Not till 11,why?” 

“Mmm well I should probably let you go then” Oliver whispers 

“Why?” he says breathlessly

“Cause it's almost 10am!”

“What?  _ CRAP _ . I'm going to be late” Connor rolls over and gives his boyfriend a quick kiss and then jumps out of bed. He brushes his teeth, hops in and out of the shower within 5 minutes, throws on black slacks and a button up kisses Oliver and nearly bolts out the door. 

“Bye Ollie! I'll see you for dinner okay?” 

“Can't wait” Oliver winks 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Connor got into his car and locked the door.  _ Just relax Connor. You know exactly what you’re looking for and exactly what engraving you want. So chill.  _ He cursed. He let out a deep exhale as he turned the key to drive off. 

The mall wasn’t far from them, only a 15 minute drive. He shockingly arrived ten minutes to eleven and got parking within two minutes for it being a Saturday. He sent a quick text to Michaela letting her know he was heading in, she texted back immediately. 

**_M: I’m here too. Just looking for parking. :(_ **

**_C:_** **_I’m outside of Zales, see you in a sec._**

Connor sent a quick text to Oliver letting him know he had gotten there safe and sound. Then proceeded to look through old photos of him and Oliver to calm himself down. He scrolled past some silly photos of them and smiled. He loved that no matter why he was stressed out or having a bad day the thought of Oliver made the world seem better. He continued to scroll through when a old picture caught his eye. 

It was from their second year together. Oliver was wearing a dark blue button up with a steel gray tie and Connor was wearing a olive green. He remembered thinking how lucky he was to have Oliver that night. 

 

**

_ Oliver had gotten home from work with some amazing news. He nearly fell through the door with excitement.  _

_ “Babe, guess what?” he screamed giving Connor a kiss _

_ “Good news I hope?” he chuckled  _

_ “My project got selected!” he blurted out  _

_ Connor nearly knocked Oliver to the ground with the weight of his excited hug. “Ollie that’s amazing! I knew you would get picked” he kissed _

_ “Thanks honey!” he gleamed  _

_ “We must go out to dinner to celebrate! Oh Ollie, I’m so proud of you”  _

_ Oliver blushed “No, no it’s okay. It’s not that big adeal” _

_ “You’re kidding right? Ollie-you are the youngest guy at that company to submit a new project. And on top of that your project got selected for marketing. It is SO-a big deal.” he insisted  _

_ “Alright alright, if we must” he smirked but he was so delighted at Connor’s pride  _

_ They went out with the gang that night to French Laundry, a fancy french place in the city. Some of the best food they had ever had. The bill nearly ran up $400 and everyone insisted they help but Connor paid it no questions asked. Oliver was beside himself. It was the sweetest thing. The picture was taken shortly after that, with the widest grins on both their faces.   _

 

Connor smiled to himself before reading a text from Michaela

**_M: Just parked, walking in!_ **

Connor’s eyes scanned the mall for a bit until he spotted her walking towards him with the biggest smile. She nearly ran the rest of the way to hug him. 

“Connor!” 

“Hey!” he laughed

“How are you? I mean of course you’re good. You’re proposing to Oliver! Omg. I can’t believe you are proposing! Do you think he’s expecting it? What does he think you’re doing right now? Do I need to a cover story? This is so exciting. What made you do it? I mean obviously he’s the one but like why now? What are you going to say-what...” 

He just stood there completely amused at how excited she was. 

“Nice to see you too Michaela”

“Oh gosh I’m sorry. I’m just so happy for you Con! Oliver and you really deserve this after everything you’ve been through”

He blushed “Aww, well thanks”

“Shall we?” she asked linking arms with him 

“Let’s do it” 

As they walked into Zales, Connor felt his mouth go dry. Everything was so shiny and lit up, he didn’t even know where to begin. A gentleman greets him at the door; 

“Hello sir, what brings you in today?”

Connor turns a bit red and stutters “I-I’m proposing to my boyfriend, Oliver in a few weeks” 

“Very good sir, right this way”

Connor and Michaela follow him to the center display with a wide selection. 

“What kind of band did you want to go with? Silver, Gold, Platinum?”

“Oh gold-most definitely gold” he said 

“Why gold?” Michaela asks

“Because it’s hard to find, like Oliver was”

Michaela had to fight the tears “Wow Connor. Who knew you were such a romantic” 

He smiles a small smile before saying “I wasn’t until I met him”

The gentleman stood there with the widest grin on his face. “Very well, gold it is” He pulled out a black velvet tray with six gold bands. The first band was of medium thickness, smooth and simple, but nothing too great. The second one was a little thinner than the first but had etching in the middle with diamonds on the top. It was okay Connor thought. Forty-five minutes later they had looked at about fifty different rings, but nothing seemed good enough. The man brought out the second to last set of gold banded rings. Connor let out a sigh of frustration, this is going nowhere he thought. He almost skimmed over the rest of the tray until the last one caught his eye. 

“May I see that one please?” he asked 

“Of course sir. A fine choice” 

The man took out the ring from the slot and handed it to Connor. 

Connor fought the tears stinging his eyes. It was the most beautiful ring he could have ever imagined. It was 7mm thick. A gold band with a square diamond set channel all the way around. It sparkled beneath his eyes and he new it had to belong to Oliver. 

“This is  _ the one _ ” he whispered nearly inaudible “What do you think Michaela?”

“It’s beautiful Con. I really think Oliver will love it”

“I think so too”

“Would you like to have it engraved?” the man asks

“Yes” he nearly shouts. “I would like it to say ‘The best of me’ please”

The man nods and says it will only take ten minutes and takes it into the back. As soon as he leaves Michaela turns to Connor “So you never told me why-” 

“Why what?”

“Why all of a sudden. Why do you want to do this now?” she insists

Connor smiles softly and shrugs “He’s my home Michaela. No matter what has happened, Oliver was the first person I wanted to talk to. He loves me for who I am, even though that person has changed since I met him. I love him. I love him without measure or reason, and I know it shouldn’t work with what I put him through but it does. It does and it’s everything to me. He is everything to me...” 

Michaela just stands there with her hand over her mouth, speechless. Just as she’s about to say something the man comes back with the ring. He opens the black pouch and shows Connor. 

“It’s perfect” he stammers

“It really is Connor” Michaela agrees

“I’ll take it” he nods handing the man his credit card. 

“So when are you asking?”

“At thanksgiving dinner. Oliver’s parents invited us over after I asked for their blessing”

“You asked for their blessing?” she asks in shock 

“Um yeah-why is that stupid?” 

Michaela pulled him in for a hug “Oh my god, no! That is literally the sweetest thing you could’ve ever done. Honestly. I-wow. Connor. She cries. I’m-so in awe of the person you’ve become.”

“Wow was I really that bad before?”

“No I just never thought I’d see the day when Connor Walsh puts a ring on it” she chuckles 

Connor blushes, “Ha-hah you’re soooo funny”

“Oh I know” she quips as they walk out of the store with the ring tightly snug in Connor's left pocket. ****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are loving reading this as much as I am loving writing it :) Next chapter soon! Feel free to leave feedback :)


	4. Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a Big Thanksgiving Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost to the proposal.......eeee! Tell me your thoughts <3

“I can’t believe it’s already Thanksgiving!” Oliver said laying in bed next to his boyfriend “Where did this year go?”

Connor mumbled something under the covers still half asleep.  

“What babe?”

“Nothing” he smiled “Just agreeing with you”

Oliver smiled and leaned over to kiss the younger man. “Are you excited for dinner tonight?”

Connor’s face went from happy to nervous in a matter of seconds. He grinned nervously “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

The older man gave him a look “I don’t know maybe because you seem to be stressing about today for the past few weeks.”

“I have not” he scoffs

“Con-if something is wrong or you don’t want to go I’d rather have you tell me now. Please-”

Connor tried his best to swallow his nerves before speaking “Ollie-c’mon, everything's fine. I promise. I’m just, _yak_ now, nervous to see your family is all”

“Oh-why didn’t you say anything?”

The younger man shrugged “Didn’t think it was bothering me this much-guess it is”

Oliver smiled and pressed a petal soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “You have nothing to worry about Con-you’re not that guy anymore. Please don’t be worried” he insisted.

Connor blushed a little before pulling Oliver in for a kiss “Okay-I’ll try”

Oliver smiles against his lips adding a little more pressure brushing over them with his tongue. Connor moans into the kiss as he opens his mouth giving Oliver full advantage. Moments later Oliver’s hands are in Connor’s hair playing and stroking gently as he kisses down his boyfriend’s neck. The younger man’s neck arches up giving better access as he tugs at Oliver’s hips to pull them closer together. Oliver groans at the intimate contact and reaches for the elastic on Connor’s boxers.

“Christ Ollie-what’s gotten into you” he whispers

He smiles coyly “Well it is Thanksgiving and I want you to know how thankful I am for you”

Connor had to fight to keep from crying “Ollie, I-”

“Shhh-just let me...please?”

The younger man doesn’t say another word, giving Oliver control of all of him, his mouth-neck-chest-hips-letting him kiss every inch of skin writhing underneath him, whispering pleases, and promises, and needs until Oliver’s hands are all over him and he’s begging for it-begging-kissing-touching as they reach release and collapse, panting and breathing heavy

“Ollie, that was-um....that was....unable to get out the words

“I love you Con”

Connor grins letting himself catch his breath again before rolling over to kiss Oliver’s cheek “I love you too Ollie”

 

\----------------

 

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Connor. He was beyond restless. Constantly staring at the clock and checking his phone, and it does not slip past Oliver.

“Who have you been texting all day?” Oliver asks curiously

“What? He says looking up from his phone. Oh-nobody”

“Con, you know I can tell when you’re hiding something”

Connor smiles, he has been texting Michaela all day because she was holding on to the ring for him. He thought about keeping it in the apartment but it was too risky with Oliver’s cleaning habits. “I’m just texting Michela. I promise it’s not a big deal” he says trying to sound as convincing as possible.

This seemed to defer his suspicions because he immediately changed the subject.

“Do you think we should bring anything”

“Umm if you want love. You know your parents better than I do”

Oliver thinks for a second “Well it’s too late to make a pie, it’s already two o’clock”

“We could make an appetizer” Connor suggests

The older man’s ears perk up “Yeah?”

“Haha-yeah if you want-”

Oliver nods at the idea. “What should we make?”

“You said your dad likes mushrooms right? Why don’t we do stuffed mushrooms and peppers?”

Oliver’s face lights up at the suggestion. Not only because Connor was being so involved but because he remembered that his dad liked mushrooms. He leans over and gives Connor a quick kiss before pulling his wrist up towards the kitchen.

“You dice and I’ll stuff!” he states

“Okay Mr. Bossypants”

“S-sorry, did you want to stuff?-I don’t”

Connor watches him ramble “Ollie I’m kidding, I’ll do whatever you want me to”

The older man blushes a little embarrassed as he takes out the cutting board, mushrooms, peppers, jalapenos and cream cheese from the fridge.  “Are you sure because I really don’t-”

Connor sticks his finger in the cream cheese and holds it up “Next time you try to apologize, _this_ will be on your body”

Oliver just laughs but he’s kind of tempted to apologize again just to have Connor lick it off.

They prepare the appetizer and let it bake while they go take showers. As soon as Oliver goes to take a shower Connor texts Michaela who only lives a block away from them

**_C: Hey, he’s in the shower. Be here in 5_ **

**_M: On my way!_ **

Michaela knocks softly on the door Connor has his ear pressed to. He opens the door quickly to take the ring. She hands it to him and pulls him in for a quick hug “I can’t believe the next time I see you you are going to be engaged!”

“Shhhh-Michaela he’ll hear you”

“He’s in the shower Con, just relax”

Connor softens a bit “Why do I seem stressed?”

“Only a lot” she chuckles “Don’t worry, you’ve got this”

He smiles at her with a sigh of relief “Thanks Michaela, Love you”

“Love you too Con”

He shuts the door and hears the shower turn off. He scrambles to shove the ring box into his jacket pocket just in time. He packs the tupper ware with the appetizers and checks his watch. 10 minutes to 5. _Perfect._

“Baby?” the older man calls

“Yes?”

“Did I hear the door open?”

“Oh yea-just the building manager, he wanted to let us know that he will be out of town for a week on account of Thanksgiving”

“Aww that’s great. Glad he’s enjoying himself too.” 

Connor opened his mouth to speak but he can't seem to form a single word. Oliver had come out of the shower with a steam glow fogging up his nerdy glasses, a light blue pull over and was wearing black slacks belted up just perfectly underneath his ‘v.”

Oliver had noticed that Connor wasn’t blinking “What? Is something wrong? Do these pants looks stupid?”

Connor swiftly walks over to Oliver and grabs his mouth, pressing it firmly against his own. “You’re perfect, Ollie. You’re always perfect”

Oliver blushed “Shall we?”

Connor bent his elbow for Oliver to take “We shall”


	5. Oliver Josh Hampton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...for the rest of our lives

Oliver glances over at Connor and then back to the road. Clearly something is wrong, he had never seen Connor drive so slow. In fact _he_ didn’t even drive that slow.

“Honey?”

“Yeah Ollie?”

“You okay?”

Connor smiles “Of course, why?”

“Because you’re driving like a normal person” he chuckles

“Oh, guess I’m just nervous.” he states pressing the accelerator

Oliver reaches over and squeezes Connor’s knee for comfort. “Babe, they will love you. I know they will. I mean how could they not? You’re beautiful, charming, a damn successful lawyer and you love me, what more could they want?” he insists

Connor blushes and rests his hand over the older man’s squeezing back.

“Okay” he sighs as they pull in the driveway

“You ready?” Oliver whispers giving the younger man’s knee one last squeeze before getting out to open his door

“Ready!” Connor says taking Oliver’s hand as they walk steadily to the front door and ring the doorbell.

Connor squeezes Oliver’s hand quite firmly and thinks _This is it Connor, when you walk out this door again you will have a fiance._ He let’s out a deep exhale and thinks of Oliver’s name with his own... _Oliver Walsh?_ _Yeah-that has a nice ring to it._

They wait a few more seconds before Jennifer opens the door with a wide smile. “Oliver! Darling, come in-come in!”

Oliver hugs his mom “Hi mom! I’ve missed you” he kisses

“Well you wouldn’t have to miss your mother if you visited more” she scolds softly

“I know, but what can I do? Life of a busy IT” he laughs, turning to Connor “You remember my boyfriend Connor” he says gently pulling him through the door.

Connor takes a deep breath “Good Evening Mrs. Hampton. Th-thank you for inviting us”

“It’s our pleasure sweetheart. So glad you could make it” she says pulling him in for a hug. “Are you nervous?” she whispers in his ear

Connor nods and she gives his elbow a light squeeze that eases his stress a little.

“Well welcome to our home. That’s the living room (she points) and through here is the family room and the kitchen. Feel free to mingle and have lots of snacks, there is tons of food. Turkey should be ready within the hour”

“Oh right” Connor jumps “We-uh-we made stuffed mushrooms. I know Mr. Hampton likes them” he adds

“Oh my gosh how sweet! Thank you Connor. I’m sure he will love them!” she says taking the tupperware from him “I’ll go put these on a plate, _please_ , make yourselves at home”

“Thank you” he nods politely

Oliver just stares at him in awe unable to move.

“What-” he asks reaching up to his face to see if there was something on it

Oliver leans in for a kiss “You’re a natural, babe.”

Connor blushes nervously “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They take their coats off and hang them up before proceeding to the living room. Oliver walks up to his cousin and starts chatting while Connor hangs back. He wants to join in but he’s just so shy for some reason. It’s particularly odd behavior for him, considering he’s usually the life of the party, but he can’t bring himself to speak so he just leans against the wall and listens.

“So how’s the IT business?” Oliver’s cousin Emily asks

“It’s work, like any other job. But it’s nice finally getting to run my own show.” he admits

“Oh you’re not with Symantec anymore?”

“No, haha. Haven’t been for a while. I was working at a law firm until about 4 years ago. Decided I wanted to start my own company”

“Aww that’s awesome Oliver. So happy for you!”

“Thanks. He smiles. How are you? How are the kids?”

“They’re good! Getting bigger, (she points to her two daughters running around) the usual.”

“I can’t believe how big they’ve gotten. Seems like they were in diapers yesterday.”

“I know right. Time flies. What’s it been like 2 years?”

“About. He shrugs. How’s Henry? He didn’t come with you?”

“No. she says a bit sad. He had to fly to New York, last minute”

“Right before the holidays?”

She chuckles “What can I do? It’s the price I pay for being married to one of the best Neurosurgeons in his field”

Oliver grins “Yeah it’s really too bad.”

“So where’s your boyfriend? Auntie said you were bringing him.”

Oliver takes a quick scan of the room and sees Connor practically glued to the wall and waves him over. Connor walks over, trying not to stumble.

“Emily meet my boyfriend, Connor. Connor this is my cousin Emily.”

Connor reaches out his hand “Nice to meet you Emily.”

Emily blushes a little “Wow. Nice work Oliver.”

Connor blushes and winks at Oliver. “Oh no. I’m the lucky one” he insists.

“Modest too. Gosh. How’d you guys meet?”

“We met my first year of law school. He helped me with a case.” he grins

“He’s pretty much had me ever since” Oliver admits

Emily just stares in awe. She had met practically all of Oliver’s boyfriends but she can’t remember ever seeing him so happy. “Well you two are an adorable couple!”

Connor says thank you and then mumbles something about needing the bathroom in Oliver’s ear. Oliver grins and nods letting go of his hand.

He walks swiftly to the bathroom only to be met by Josh on the way. “Connor! He smiles widely. So glad I caught you. Wonder if we could have a word?”

“Of course Mr. Hampton. Can I just use the restroom really quick?”

“Oh yes of course. Sorry.”

Connor runs to the restroom and locks the door. _Crap. What could Oliver’s dad want to talk to me about? Maybe he’s changed his mind. Maybe he found out about what happened and wants to ask me about it. Oh god. Oh god._ He thinks. He takes off his jacket in an effort to calm himself down, puts it on the towel rack and rolls up his sleeves. Pull yourself together man. _You are fine. Everything is fine. The evening is going great. His family seems to like you and Oliver promised he deleted every trace of that night on any database._ His breathing shook as he splashed water on his face to calm himself down. It seemed to help a little because he fumbled with his sleeves and put his jacket back on, feeling around for the ring. _You’re just nervous, it will all be over soon._ He assured himself.

He turned the knob to walk back out and searched for Oliver’s dad.

“Mr. Hampton?”

“Ah-yes. Connor. Let’s go chat.” he says excusing himself from his family

He smiled awkwardly as he followed Josh into what seemed to be his office and stared, hard at the floor, unsure of what to expect.

“Would you like something to drink?” he asked pointing to the drink cart near his seating area.

“Oh-um. N-no thank you.”

Josh smiled as he fixed himself a scotch on the rocks. “Please sit.”

Connor nearly fell into the chair, feeling his heartbeat a million miles a second.

“You can relax Connor.”

“Oh?”

“I can practically see you sweating.” he chuckled

“I-I”

Mr. Hampton put a hand on Connor’s shoulder and smiled “I just wanted to see how you were doing.”

“I-I’m a bit nervous.”

“I’ll say”

“Yea-s-sorry”

“Connor there is no need to apologize. I have no hidden agenda. You make our son happy and from what we can see he does the same for you. There is nothing more we could want.”

Connor blushed as he felt himself relax a little bit. “So when were you going to do it?”

“Well I was thinking after dessert maybe...is that okay?”

“Sounds perfect. He smiles. Did you remember the ring?” he chuckles

Connor panics for a moment forgetting it’s in his jacket pocket. “Yes, would you like to see it?”

Mr. Hampton puts up his hand “No need. I’m sure it’s beautiful. Besides, I want Oliver to be the first to see it” he says standing up as he reaches for the door.

“Thank you Mr. Hampton”

“Please, call me Josh.”

Connor nods his head as he feels all his nerves melt away for a brief moment “Josh.”

\-------------------

 

Connor leaves the room feeling a lot more confident than. He searches for Oliver and nearly runs to his side. Oliver grins “Did you get lost?”

“I-uh no. I went to the bathroom and then talked to your dad.”

“Oh? How’d that go?” Knowing that his father was far less easy to please

“Pretty well actually. Think he likes me.”

Oliver flashes him a smile before leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. “I told you they’d love you”

The younger man laughs, “I guess I was worried for nothing huh?”

“As always” Oliver smirks

They mingle for about 30 more minutes, when Mrs. Hampton announces dinner. Connor practically clings to Oliver’s side making sure to sit next to him as everyone else shuffles into their seats.

As soon as everyone sits down Mrs. Hampton gets up to make a toast “As my kids know, I love Thanksgiving. I love the food, the decorations, the meaning behind it and the feeling of family around me. I feel like our lives have gotten so busy that we hardly get to all be in the same place at once. So I just to thank you all for being here today, it means so much to Josh and I. But I would like to especially thank Connor for spending his Thanksgiving with our family, and hope this won’t be his last.” she winks

Connor can feel his face go bright red as he lifts his glass as a thank you.

She smiles almost in tears “alright well I'm going to quit before I start rambling...the turkey is nearly 20 lbs, so eat as much as you can, and yeah, dig in!” she says kissing her husband and taking a seat. 

Oliver reached under the table and squeezed Connor’s knee urging him to help himself. Connor plated some turkey, stuffing, yams and a little cranberry sauce before waiting for Oliver. They’re just about finished with their second helping when his uncle Christopher asks Connor about himself.

“So what do you do Connor?” he asks as the whole table goes silent.

“I’m a lawyer. Just opened up my own law firm recently.”

“It’s been going really well. Oliver jumps in. Best lawyer in the business.”

“Ollie’s being too nice. It’s still very new, still getting the hang of things” he blushes

“That’s wonderful to hear!” Jennifer chimes in

“So how long have you and Oliver been together?” Christopher asks

Connor gives him a look and whispers “Almost 5 years.”

“Oh wow. That’s quite sometime. Any plans for the future?”

Connor nearly chokes on his water “Uhh-”

Oliver giggles and answers “Nothing for now. We’re both still trying to get our businesses up and running.” giving Connor a consoling rub on his thigh. But Connor just blushes and pushes his seat back

“Actually-” he stammers looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Hampton for permission. They nod whole-heartedly

Connor pauses briefly overcome with a feeling of total panic but he looks down at Oliver who is smiling at him and tries to just focus on him. _(uh um)_ ... “None of you know this but I haven’t always been the most appreciative person in my life. I’ve always taken things for granted. Especially when it came to people. But I promised myself that at least once a year I would take a moment to think of things that I am thankful for…but this year...there is only **_one_ ** thing I am thankful for” he smiles.

Everyone looks around the table

“Ollie” he beams, reaching for his hand. Oliver stands up and takes Connor’s hand

“ _Connor_?” He asks

He meets Oliver's gaze and takes in a deep breath “I thought I had the perfect life. I was smart, handsome, career driven, pretty lucky in the dating department--and I liked it that way. I liked it because it was easier. Easier than trusting someone with my heart and letting them see the real me-see this mess that I was...he chokes. But that changed the minute I met you… ”

Oliver’s eyes grew wide when he finally realized what was happening

“Because you never saw a mess, Ollie. You just saw me. The good, the bad, and everything in between and you accepted all of it-accepted _me_ without even blinking an eye.” Oliver squeezed his hand tighter trying to fight the tears

“We have been through so much together and there were times people didn’t think we’d make it. But I don’t think people understood the love I had for you....you make me want to be a better person, every day of my life. The kind of person who deserves to be with you-the sweetest, smartest, sexiest, most amazing man I have ever known. You have me, Ollie. _All_ of me. So I want all of you. For the rest of our lives-I want you...

Connor reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small gray box revealing a beautiful gold band. Oliver places a hand over his mouth completely in shock

Oliver Josh Hampton, will you marry me?”

Tears stream from Oliver’s eyes and he can’t seem to say anything. Connor feels his heart start to race, and he can’t tell if the tears are happy or sad.

“Ollie…”

“Are you kidding me? He cries. Yes-hell yes! Of course Connor” he shouts pulling his fiance to his feet and deftly pressing their lips together. “I love you Connor. I love you so much” he gasps between kisses.

“I love you too Ollie." he grins placing the ring on Oliver’s finger.

Oliver gasps “Connor-it-it’s perfect”

Connor shakes his head “No, you’re perfect Ollie-this will just be a nice accessory.”

Oliver blushes and presses his lips to Connor’s, letting everyone else in the room melt away for just a second.

As their lips parted Oliver heard applause and congratulations all around him. His parents look at each other and smile before his mom disappears into the kitchen to bring out dessert. Oliver takes a slice of pie but he's hardly hungry for anything now. All he wants to do is get home and stare at his ring. He barely listens to what anyone else says through the rest of the meal until Connor asks if he's ready to leave. He nods as he gives him a kiss and walks over to show his parents the ring. 

“It’s gorgeous Oliver. Connor has wonderful taste.” his mom says 

“Yeah, he does.” he says staring down at his finger in complete admiration

“You happy, son?” his father asks

Oliver looks over at Connor who's putting his shoes on and glows “Happy doesn’t even begin to cover it.” 

 

 

_FINIS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! Would like to do more chapter based work :) 
> 
> Xx-kal


End file.
